Oracle and Delphi
Summary A hacking team; a witch hacker and her viral AI girlfriend. Appearance / Personality Oracle is short, chubby, and unhealthily pale. She has short, greasy black hair, and gray eyes. She wears small, round-rimmed glasses, and simple clothes, such as jackets, sweatpants, and dress shirts. As a program, Delphi has no concrete appearance, but typically appears on monitors as either an animated bunny emoticon or a bunny girl. Oracle is quiet, easily stressed, and devoted to her work. Most of the time, she feels somewhat empty and depressed. She likes writing poems and other things quite a lot. Delphi is a smug, destructive AI who boasts constantly about her activity. She's super nosy, stealing people's personal information because she wants to, and generally screwing a lot around with the owners of any computers she gets on. She despises the idea of having a physical body, considering them gross and unnecessary. Personal Statistics Names: Unknown. Goes by Oracle. | Delphi Origin: Starcross Gender: Female Classification: Witch. | Viral AI. Age: 20's to 30's Date of Birth: May 7th | August 13th Height: 5'2 | N/A Weight: 180 lbs | N/A Likes: Ramen, cats, sleeping, programming | Screwing with people, rabbits, cutesy earth animals, pink Dislikes: Dogs, loud noises, grating noises | Anti-viruses, losing, physical bodies, being ignored Affiliation: Each other. Combat Statistics Tier: 10-B physically. 9-B with magical attacks. | Unknown Powers and Abilities: Magic, magical barriers, limited magical protection, can use magic to create, modify, and execute computer viruses (or worms) | Magic, extensive hacking abilities, Non-Corporeal, Duplication, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Human level physically (Oracle's magical abilities are basically worthless in physical combat). Wall level with magical attacks (Can shoot through walls with magic missiles and blow them apart with explosives). | Unknown (As a digital, viral AI, Delphi has no real physical presence and cannot interact with the physical world). Speed: Normal Human | Operates and travels at Speed of Light (Delphi is a program that operates as electromagnetically transmitted information). Lifting Strength: Regular Human | N/A Striking Strength: Human Class | N/A Durability: Human level. Wall level with barriers. | Unknown (Delphi is a program that does not exist physically). Stamina: Average. | Limitless. Range: A few meters without her computer. With her computer, planetary. Standard Equipment: '- Digital Grimoire:' Oracle’s computer is actually a powerful and incredibly sturdy grimoire that contains extensive information on her magical abilities and viruses. Without her computer, Oracle is much weaker in a combat sense, knowing only a few basic combat spells and possessing physical capabilities comparable to a normal human. Computers aren’t very usable in combat, however. With access to her computer and ample time to prepare, however, Oracle is a fairly powerful mage, though her abilities still aren’t useful in combat. She can use her computer to better focus her magic, extend her range, and work with more precision on her viruses. Her computer also contains Delphi’s original source program. Intelligence: Both Oracle and Delphi are very intelligent mages. Oracle is a highly skilled hacker and strategist. Weaknesses: Delphi is a program and cannot interact with the tangible world normally. Oracle has little to no combat abilities. Key: Oracle | Delphi Magic Magic: The act of using one's understanding and willpower to direct the power of Fantasy. Both Oracle and Delphi are experienced mages, although neither of their abilities are suited for combat, being based more around subterfuge, deceit, and information gathering. Viral Magic: Oracle’s magic, which allows her to create, manipulate, and mutate computer viruses (and worms). The nature of this ability makes it, for the most part, completely useless against most opponents in a combat scenario. Outside of combat, however, her abilities are very useful for information gathering, disrupting computer systems, and, most dangerously, killing AI. The nature of this ability is fairly simple. Oracle can write and modify the code for viruses quickly through magic, can move and control them through computer systems, and can execute them at will from a distance. She can control multiple viruses in different systems from across wide ranges, though her viruses are also independent, and will act on their own even without her input. Any information of possible relevance or interest is transmitted back to Oracle as her viruses come across them. Delphi: In addition to Oracle’s independent and unique viruses / worms, Delphi is also a powerful and effective viral AI. She’s much more effective than Oracle’s other viruses, able to act more quickly and creatively than they can, as well as having a much more varied arsenal of abilities. As with any computer worm, Delphi can duplicate herself and her code when in a computer system to better spread herself to gather information, disrupt activity, kill AI, and generally be much more difficult to kill. All these copied AI fall under the same existence, with the same mind and soul shared across their existence. Having one of her duplicates deleted is painful, though mostly insignificant to Delphi’s existence. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier